Elemental Origins
by Seraphie
Summary: I'm done. The story is over. And the Heroes origin is revealed.
1. A New Era

TITLE: Elemental Origins

SUMMARY: All duel monsters are based on Egyptian carvings…but not the E-Heroes! _This_ is how they were made into cards…

DISCLAIMER: There once was a little man

Who came up with a master plan

He would own this show instead of me,

For as long as he pleased,

And that's as long as he can.

So yeah, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Or any other form of media. However, I do own the E-Villains.

AUTHORS NOTE: I will be using Japanese and American names in this fic. Whichever name sounds better to me (usually the Japanese names) will be used. But don't worry if you live in Japan. I won't be using many of the dubbed names they give us here in America.

**Chapter 1: A New Era**

A little boy was eating his ice cream outside on a hot June day. Everyone was staying inside their apartments to escape the heat. But not this boy. He thought it was perfect. He would sit outside, reading his Naruto manga, savoring the unusual silence of Tokyo. Unfortunately, this wonderful quiet would soon be shattered…

All of a sudden, the immense heat stopped. Where there had been no clouds were now monstrous thunderheads, blazing with lightning and pour rain. The boy ran inside, frightened of the thunder and lightning. But before he could get to the door, a blazing fire burst to life before his house, unperturbed by the rain. A man with charcoal black skin was stepped out of the blaze. He wore a red muscle shirt over baggy black pants. But what scared the boy the most were his eyes. Dark as coals, merciless as a starving mountain lion.

"Wh-who are y-y-you?" the boy managed to stammer out.

"Little boy," said the man. "I am Coalman, Elemental Villain of Fire. (A/N: That's why his skin is black. It's covered in charcoal) And this city is my group's new home."

"Y-y-your g-g-group?"

"Yes. And here they are." Coalman swept his arms up, and the downpour stopped, revealing four people on top of the building across the street.

"Why not give you a better view of them?" said Coalman, grabbing the boy by his shirt and bringing him up on the roof.

"Kid, meet my friends:"

"The beautiful Tornami, Elemental Villainess of Water!" A woman with silver hair and pale skin appeared in a raging whirlpool that emerged on the rooftop. She wore a tight blue jumpsuit, streaming with pure white ribbons. She was absolutely stunning, but you could tell she was a cruel woman. Evilness nearly radiated off her. As soon as she appeared, the storm started again.

"The gorgeous Nebulosa: Elemental Villainess of Wind!" This time, a woman in a green blouse appeared in a gust of wind. She wore a white skirt, which seemed to be made up of gigantic pure white feathers. Her eyes were a deep, piercing green, and the boy nearly fainted in fear.

"Introducing: Dashi, Elemental Villain of Lightning!" A man came down from the lightning in the clouds, wearing body armor. The armor was gray as the clouds and had a pure red ruby in the center, but the gray part was slightly transparent, so below it, you could see a bright yellow shirt, the yellow of electricity. Electricity crackled around his hand, looking strong enough to short out all power in the city.

"Come on out, Rockman, Elemental Villain of Earth!" A tomb of rocks burst out from the ground, and stacked themselves into what looked like a statue. Out of this statue came Rockman. This Villain looked like he was wearing actual medieval armor, only made of rocks. Suddenly, the rocks on his hands sharpened, becoming sharper that the combined acuteness of kunai, shuriken and a steak knife.

"And lets not forget, the most powerful of all, ME! Coalman!" Coalman jumped over to the Villains.

"Well, well, well," said Tornami. "What do we have here, Coalman?" Her voice was as silky and beautiful as the rest of her, but you could sense quiet evil behind every syllable.

"It's a little boy! Oh, Coalman, why don't we have a little fun with the child?" said Nebulosa. Her voice was high-pitched, but contained a hidden note of malice. "You know, to show that we mean business with this city?"

"A wonderful idea Nebulosa," said Dashi. His voice, surprisingly, had a kind and gentle tone to it. But it was fake; all of their kindness was fake. "What do you think, Rockman?"

Rockman grunted.

"Rockman doesn't speak unless he has to, just so you know, child," said Dashi.

"So kid," said Coalman. "What's your name?"

Suddenly, a commanding female voice rang across the city.

"Does it really matter Coalman, when you're about to get your ass kicked?"

Coalman looked up from the kid.

"And who might you be?" he inquired.

The woman who yelled was wearing a tight red jumpsuit with some pale skin showing through. She had long hair that seemed to be almost like a pair of wings.

"I'm Burst Lady. Your counterpart. The Elemental Heroine of Fire! And lets not forget _my _friends."

"Featherman, Elemental Hero of Wind!" The man next to Burst Lady was dressed in a green suit, with a giant pair of wings that seemed to be made of steel.

"Clayman, Elemental Hero of Earth!" Clayman had a full body suit made of smooth rock, with a red half-orb perched on the top for a head.

"Sparkman, Elemental Hero of Thunder!" The Hero of Thunder had blue and yellow armor, bent in lightning bolt shapes.

"And finally: Bubbleman, Elemental Hero of Water!" The final hero had a blue battle armor suit and an arm gun on his right arm.

"So, what," Coalman scoffed. "We've still got the kid, and I don't think you'd want to hurt an innocent, now would you?"

"We don't have to," said Burst Lady. "Featherman, do the honors."

"Yes ma'am." Featherman flew at the Villains at what seemed to be MACH 2. Pulling out a feather, he yelled, "Feather Break!" The feather became a sword. Featherman swung it at the Villains, causing them to leap away in fear, but forgetting the child.

"Don't worry, kid. Your safe with us."

"I know that, Featherman," the kid replied happily.

Dropping the kid off in front of his apartment, (the Heroes were standing on it) Featherman returned to the fight.

"Feather Break!" yelled Featherman again, aiming for Nebulosa. He hit his target, but it only made her stronger. "Stupid Featherman, wind against wind will only help me!"

Turning toward Burst Lady, Nebulosa yelled "Hurricane Gale!" A huge gust of wind blew up, tossing Burst Lady into the air. Nebulosa followed up with "Feather Slice!" throwing razor sharp feathers at her.

"Oh no, you don't!" Clayman jumped in front of Burst Lady, the feathers bouncing harmlessly of his body. "Clay Crash!" yelled Clayman, throwing himself at Nebulosa.

"I don't think so!" Tornami blasted herself toward Clayman. "Tornami Tsunami!" A giant wave of water crashed over Clayman, paralyzing him on the streets. "No!" yelled Sparkman.

"Take this, Tornami! Spark Surge!" A huge wave of electricity blasted out of Sparkman's hands, engulfing Tornami. She would have suffered longer if Rockman hadn't chosen that time to jump in.

"Rock Rocket!" he yelled, finally speaking. His hands flew off his wrists at super-sonic speed, hitting Sparkman in the face. "Sparkman!" cried Bubbleman. "Bubble Gun!" His water blast hit Rockman. Bubbleman kept the water streaming. Bad idea.

Dashi attacked with "Eye of Dashi!" Energy gathered in the ruby and shot out of it, connecting with the water and traveling up the current, engulfing Bubbleman in an orb of thunder. There was no Clayman to come to Bubbleman's rescue, so Burst Lady flew at Dashi.

"Burst Fire!" she screamed. Twin fireballs appeared in her hands. She threw them at Dashi at top-speed. Burst Lady's aim was true, and Dashi caught on fire. But it was a short lived victory, as Coalman shot fire out of his shoes to fly at Dashi, absorbing the flame's power.

"Burst Lady, do you honestly think you can survive me? All you have is your pathetic Featherman to help you, versus my super-powered FIRE WIRE!"

Coalman threw a cord of steel around Featherman, with flame close behind the tip. Featherman shrieked in pain, writhing in the fire.

"FEATHERMAN!" screamed Burst Lady. Fearing for her friend's life, she tried to absorb the flames like she had seen Coalman do. She succeeded, (barely) and Featherman was saved.

" Featherman, I think we should show them our true power. Together!"

"Oh, what are you going to do?" scoffed Coalman. "Fuse together, I suppose?"

"Actually," said Burst Lady, "That's exactly what we're going to do!"

"Burst Lady!"

"Featherman!"

Together they chanted, "Fuse together!"

"What!" yelled Coalman.

"Elemental Hero Flame-Wingman, reporting for duty!" cried the newly made Elemental Hero. "Yes Coalman, just as you can change the weather, so can we fuse together." (A/N: the rhyme is unintentional)

Flame-Wingman flew at Coalman, shouting "Skydive Scorcher!"

Coalman merely watched, stunned that they could do this.

Just before hitting Coalman, Flame-Wingman took the "Scorcher" out of "Skydive Scorcher." He was still strong enough to knock Coalman through a building, which was, fortunately, empty on that floor. The shock knocked Coalman back to reality, and he gathered his fellow Villains in a giant ball of fire and flew off with them still unconscious.

"De-fuse!" Burst Lady and Featherman split apart, watching Coalman fly away.

"Hero Heart!" yelled Burst Lady, pulling a capsule from behind the horn on her helmet. She put the capsule on Bubbleman's chest, and it sunk into his body, jolting him awake.

"Burst Lady? Did we win?"

"Yes Bubbleman, we won. Now, I need Hero Hearts."

The Hero Heart was an invention of Bubbleman's from several months ago. The E-Heroes often fought against nature, providing those natural miracles that you always hear about on the news. Bubbleman noticed how his comrades tended to collapse when faced with their opposing element. So he made the Hero Heart to charge a Hero with their element, giving them life.

After giving Hero Hearts to Sparkman and Clayman, the heroes saw the boy running up to them.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" he shouted. "How did you do those things with the elements and flying and the fusion? IT WAS AWESOME!"

Needless to say, the heroes were a little taken aback at the child's reaction.

"Kid, what's your name?" asked Featherman.

"Judai. Judai Yuki"

"And how old are you, Judai?"

"8 years old in July."

Featherman smiled at the rest of the heroes.

"Heroes, I think we got our first fan."

END 

Well, how was it? I hope it's good. I spent at least 5 hours straight writing this. So please review. I'm not going to continue until I get 10 reviews. And, Burst Lady (Burstinatrix here in the States) is the leader of the E-Heroes, just as I made Coalman the leader of the E-Villains. I don't have anything for fire; they just seemed to be the leaders. If you've never seen a Burst Lady, you can see her by searching for "Burst Lady" on Google Images. She has Japanese text.


	2. New Equipment

DISCLAIMER: It was a happy day in my world. Then, I thought of something. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The things the E-Heroes get in this chapter are actual support Spell and Trap cards for the real cards, though I gave Bubble Illusion a different effect than you'd think because I couldn't think of anything else. And in case you haven't noticed, Bubbleman is the technological genius of the E-Heroes.

Chapter 2: New Equipment 

The E-Heroes had set up shop about half a mile away from the town. Clayman made a huge underground cavern (where else?) where Bubbleman set up the home base he had made a few months ago. After doing all the crap to set it up, Bubbleman made an announcement.

"Team, I have an announcement to make. You've probably noticed that I've been working in my room for a few months. Well, I've been doing it all to make our lives easier. I've made you all new equipment!"

The other Heroes weren't sure how to react, so Bubbleman just continued.

"For you, Featherman, I have two new pieces, which you can keep in the half-orbs on your wings. This first one is called Feather Wind, which will negate one of your opponent's special attacks." Bubbleman handed Featherman a bracelet, made of green steel so it wouldn't show.

"I also have this thing I call Feather Shot. It's very powerful, but takes a lot of your energy. What it does is make your attacks stronger, depending on how many of us are next to you. If one Hero is next to you, your attack power is doubled. If there are three Heroes next to you, it's tripled, and so on and so forth." The Feather Shot was a feather with black swirls on it. It fit onto Featherman's wings and was hidden perfectly in the other feathers.

"Wow, Bubbleman," said Featherman. "You've really outdone yourself this time!"

"Yes," said Bubbleman. "I know. Now, for Clayman, I have another two pieces of equipment, although they're kind of risky to use. One is the Clay Wrap, which covers you in, well, more clay. This increases your defense, and if you're ever knocked out with it, you can negate an opponent's special attack that you choose before using the Wrap. And the best part is, it keeps them from using it until you run out of Clay Wraps!" The Clay Wrap came it the form of a little sphere that fit onto Clayman's back.

"This…this is amazing, Bubbleman!" said Clayman.

"Yes, but I'm not sure you'll like this second one as much. It's called Clay Charge, and it knocks you out, along with whatever you're fighting." Clay Charge was a ring that had an arrowhead on it.

"Well, that can be useful…maybe."

"Yes, very good. Anyway," Bubbleman continued. "I have this gun called the Spark Blaster for Sparkman. You can only use it three times per gun, but it turns your opponent's attack on them!" Bubbleman handed Sparkman the gun, along with a shoulder holster.

"Bubbleman, I used to think you had too much time on your hands. Now, I really hope that you still do."

"Yes Sparkman, that's _exactly_ how you thank someone for giving them a helpful piece of equipment. But anyway, for Burst Lady, well…" Bubbleman trailed off.

"Is something wrong, Bubbleman?" asked Burst Lady.

"Well," replied Bubbleman. "I'm not sure if these are that good. I've got this one called Burst Return, which gathers all of us next to you."

"It could work well for fusing and the Feather Shot," said Burst Lady.

"Yes, well, anyway, I also made this, but I'm not so sure I should have. I call it Burst Impact, and it…" Bubbleman trailed off again.

"Bubbleman, just tell me what it does."

"It – well – it uh – destroys all living things within 20 feet (6 meters) of Burst Lady!

A cold silence stole over the building.

"Bubbleman…how could you make something like that? We never kill. Not unless there is absolutely no other choice." Burst Lady's voice was quiet. That only happened when she was incredibly upset.

"I – I know it seems bad now, but it might come in handy some time," replied Bubbleman, ashamed of himself for making it.

"Maybe it will, but until then, I'll keep it here. Give it to me, Bubbleman."

Bubbleman handed over the orb that was Burst Impact. It was a jewel that fit neatly into the place on Burst Lady's helmet horn. She popped the jewel on her helmet out and replaced it with Burst Impact. Bubbleman also gave her the Burst Return. It was a little orb on a necklace, showing it was to be worn around the neck.

Clayman tried to lighten the mood. "So, Bubbleman. Did you make anything for yourself?"

"Yes Clayman, I did. I have three things for me."

"Typical," muttered Sparkman.

"For me, I have the Bubble Blaster, which increases the strength of my water attacks." The Bubble Blaster was a large bazooka. "It also attracts attacks so they hit it instead of me."

"I also have the Bubble Shuffle. It sacrifices me to bring back another Hero. I'll only use it when we run out of Hero Hearts."

"And finally," said Bubbleman. "I present the Bubble Illusion. It creates illusions of us to confuse the enemy."

The Heroes spent the rest of the day training with their new equipment. They were welcomed the next day with an alarm.

"The E-Villains are attacking Asakusa!" (Asakusa is a district of Tokyo, preserving the city's old traditions) Burst Lady was absolutely distressed.

"Don't worry, Burst Lady! We've never failed before! Why should we fail now?" Sparkman tried to act confident, but he was just as worried as the other ones.

So the E-Heroes set off for Asakusa, wondering if their first real time fighting their enemies would be a success.

So how do you like it? If I get enough good reviews, I might post the next chapter. Of course, my brother spending less than 4 hours a day on Diablo 2 would help. And, I've decided that whenever I have to write about a specific area of Tokyo, it will be a real place.


	3. New Fighting Style

Hi, I'm back! Here's the next chapter of EE! Sorry it took so long, I've been working on my other story, Pure Hearted Evil, in the Naruto section.

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I didn't take the cookies! Oh wait, wrong scenario! Looks around uncomfortably I, uh, don't own Naruto? Or ever will?

Chapter 3: New Fighting Style 

The E-Heroes arrived at Asakusa just in time to see Tornami flood a whole building with her water.

"Hey Tornami," yelled Sparkman. "You really shouldn't flood them. They don't have insurance!"

"Sparkman," said Burst Lady. "That was really, really stupid. Now they know we're here."

"Crap," muttered Sparkman.

"She's right Sparkman," said Nebulosa, appearing behind them. "That was stupid. Now you'll get hit by my Whirlwind Lance!" A spear appeared in her hand, with wind energy flowing around it. She threw the spear at Sparkman, and it would have hit, were it not for Clayman.

"Clay Wrap!" The Clay Wrap surrounded him in pinkish clay, but it tore under Nebulosa's spear.

"ACK!" (Lame, I know. Deal with it.)

"Well, Clayman, I don't know what you did," said Nebulosa. "But you're not getting away with it."

"Let's try that again. WHIRLWIND LANCE!" Nothing happened. "What the-" And that's when Burst Lady attacked.

"Flaming Fury!" Fire streamed out of her hands, engulfing Nebulosa.

"Nice try, Burst Lady," said Tornami, putting out the flames. "But not good enough. Tornami Tsunami!" The water flew at Burst Lady, at would have hit, had it not been for Sparkman.

"Spark Blaster!" Sparkman pulled out his gun and shot the tsunami heading toward Burst Lady, causing it to rebound on her, but charged with electricity. She suffered just as much as Nebulosa with Burst Lady.

"W-when did you guys get to do th-that kind of stuff?" panted Tornami, barely finding the strength to hover. (Yeah, they can all fly. Go figure)

"That's not all we can do," said Bubbleman. "Bubble Blaster!" His own gun came out of nowhere, as usual, and shot at Coalman.

"Yeah, right," said Dashi. "Electro-cut!" Electricity formed a sword in his hand, which was powerful enough to cut Bubbleman's blast.

"_Not good_," thought Bubbleman.

"Burst Lady!" yelled Featherman. "Use you Burst Return!"

"Okay," said Burst Lady. "but I don't know why. Burst Return!" The jewel around her neck glowed, then shot out tongues of fire that grabbed the other E-Heroes and brought them to her.

"Cool," said Featherman. "Now, let's get down to business. Feather Shot!"

"No!" cried Bubbleman. "You'll waste all your energy!"

"Re-relax Bubbleman," panted Featherman. "Burst Lady, can you and Clayman cover us while I fuse with Sparkman and Bubbleman?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Burst Lady. "We can do better than that! Burst Lady!"

"Clayman!"

"Fuse together!"

The two heroes swirled into oblivion, only to be replaced by one larger one.

"Elemental Hero Rampart Gunner, right on time!" The new hero was covered in bronze armor, which glowed with beauty. But you probably wouldn't notice that, because you'd be to busy looking at the huge gun on her arm. "Rampart Barrage!" About a billion bullets flew at Coalman, who barley dodged it.

"Dashi! Join your attack with me!" Dashi and Coalman sent their respective elements out of their hands, which joined together to make a big ball of power.

"Electro-flame! Orb of Fury!" Both villains threw the orb at Rampart Gunner, who had to take the hit, lest the city be set on fire.

"Rampart Gunner!" yelled Bubbleman. "Guys, we've got to fuse now! Bubbleman!"

"Sparkman!"

"F-featherman!" yelled Featherman, still weak from the Feather Shot.

"Fuse together!" The heroes disappeared, and in their place came a new hero.

"Introducing, Elemental Hero Tempest!" Tempest had the wings of Featherman, the blaster of Bubbleman, the armor of Sparkman, and as an original feature, blue hair.

"Coalman," said Tempest. "Take this! Hurricane Strength: Water!" A giant wave of water swept up from nowhere, flying at Coalman.

"Heh," said Tornami. "I can block that" She threw herself at Coalman. Bad mistake.

"Rampart Barrage!" Rampart Gunner blasted her weapon at Coalman, who was being defended by Tornami. She _would_ have been hit, were it not for a sudden stream of dark material getting in the way. Both attacks were instantly negated.

"What the!" yelled Tempest. "What just happened?"

"It was me." A cold voice rang through Asakusa, freezing the E-Heroes where they hovered.

Finally, Tempest got the courage to ask, "Who _are_ you?"

Yay! Cliffy! Can people _please_ review more? The story's in its 3rd chapter, and I only have 3 reviews, all for the 1st! Please review? Thank you!


	4. New Villains

Hello again! In my last chapter, I said I don't own Naruto. I don't, but change that to Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Disclaimer: Read what I wrote above.

Chapter 4: New Villains 

_Last time, on Elemental Origins!_

"_Rampart Barrage!" Rampart Gunner blasted her weapon at Coalman, who was being defended by Tornami. She _would_ have been hit, were it not for a sudden stream of dark material getting in the way. Both attacks were instantly negated._

"_What the!" yelled Tempest. "What just happened?"_

"_It was me." A cold voice rang through Asakusa, freezing the E-Heroes where they hovered._

_Finally, Tempest got the courage to ask, "Who _are_ you?"_

"I am Necro Lady, Elemental Villainess of Darkness. My darkness forms the ultimate defense, but it's also very useful for attacking, as well."

The Heroes looked up to see Necro Lady. Her voice was smooth, and as calm as Clayman's. She was dressed in a black blouse, which seemed to be made of silk. The same thing could be said for her black skirt, and her black stilettos. Her skin, surprisingly, was pure white. Regardless, she was every bit as beautiful as Tornami.

_Necro Lady,_ thought Rampart Gunner. _We have to do something about her!_

"Not going to happen, Rampart Gunner!" A man's voice was heard, causing the Heroes to look behind them. This man had no shirt or shoes on, but he wore shorts with ripped edges. His body was big and powerful, and he had a tattoo of a black flower on his right arm.

"How – how did you know what I was thinking?" stammered Rampart Gunner.

"Because, my dear," the man replied. "I am Jungleman, Elemental Villain of Nature. And because I'm so in tune with my element, I can read your minds, so no strategizing for you!" Jungleman's voice was loud and obnoxious, but with a hint of danger in it. (BTW, in this case, I consider "nature" to be plants and animals)

"And," added Necro Lady. "Let's not forget our third friend. He's Rockman's brother, so you're not going to hear his voice a lot." At this, Rockman stiffened and looked at the new Villains.

"So here he is!" yelled Jungleman. "Steelman! Elemental Villain of Metal!"

A silver orb began to form between Necro Lady and Jungleman. It eventually formed into a humanoid shape. The shape of Steelman. Steelman had pure silver armor, which fit tight around his body. His helmet had several scratches on it, and what looked horribly like blood. But what really caught the Heroes attention were the blades curving out of his arms. They were polished brightly enough to blind you if you looked to long, except for the tips. They were covered in blood, as if the rest of the blades were not needed.

But then he struck. His visor slid open to reveal blue eyes, as cold as chips of ice. He flew at Rampart Gunner, and reached for her with his blades.

"Clay Charge!" yelled Rampart Gunner, jumping at Steelman. She crashed into him, and split apart, due to the Clay Charge. But Steelman was also knocked out, which stunned Necro Lady and Jungleman.

"Clayman," said Burst Lady. "I didn't know you could use the Clay Wrap while fused."

"Neither did I, Burst Lady."

Now, the original E-Villains had been staring dumbstruck at the new arrivals. But Clayman seemed to snap them out of it, so the Heroes weren't prepared for their attack.

"Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Wind!"

"Water!"

"Thunder!"

"Together combined, I am Captain Planet!" (Nah, just kidding)

The five elements fused together, and made one big vortex of matter. Tornami then surprised everyone else.

"Water Whip!" Whips of water flew out of Tornami's hands, grabbing the other Villains and Heroes. Tornami threw them into the vortex, where they reemerged in some weird arena floating in dark blue oblivion.

"This," said Coalman. "is our fighting arena. Here we can fight without the annoying concept of those puny city people."

"And," added Burst Lady. "where no one will find your body after I'm done with you! How could you team up with these guys!"

"We didn't," said Dashi, turning to the new Villains. "But they're more than welcome to join us in killing the E-Heroes!"

"With pleasure!" yelled Jungleman. "Wild Half!" He aimed at Tempest, who split apart into the original three heroes.

"Normally," said Jungleman. "Wild Half would clone you, but you'd both be at half strength. I thought it would be good to use against a Tempest, 5 times stronger 'cause of Featherman. But apparently, it un-fuses you guys! Hahahaha!" Jungleman threw back his head and laughed.

"Bad idea, Jungleman!" yelled Sparkman. "Clayman! Now! Sparkman!"

"Clayman!"

"Fuse together!"

"Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, ready for action!" Thunder Giant was even bigger than Clayman, but had bright yellow armor and a giant blue half-orb on hiss chest. "Giant Thunder!" yelled the new Hero. The attack lived up to its name, and the lightning nearly consumed the entire arena.

"Like that matters," muttered Jungleman. "Vine Bind!" Thick vines flew out of his wrists and trapped Thunder Giant's arms, leaving him unable to throw his Giant Thunder.

"Okay," muttered Burst Lady. "That's it." Giant amounts of fire gathered around her arms, and her eyes blazed with anger.

"Burst Lady!" cried Bubbleman. "Thunder Giant , we have to make sure she's protected while charging her attack!"

"Le – leave it to me!" said Featherman, but he soon collapsed unconscious.

"Bubbleman!" yelled Thunder Giant, still bound by Jungleman. "Use the illusion technique!"

"Right," muttered Bubbleman, pulling a wand out of absolutely nowhere. "BUBBLE ILLUSION!" Copies of the Heroes appeared and crowded the arena, all in the same positions as the originals.

"What the?" said Necro Lady. "I can't tell where the originals are!"

"You don't need to," said Thunder Giant. "Take this!" Thunder Giant swung Jungleman around and let him go, sending him smashing into Necro Lady. At the same time, he noticed a little cord coming out of Jungleman's foot.

"_What's that vine doing there?"_ wondered Thunder Giant. "De-fuse!"

"Sparkman!"

"Clayman!"

"Clayman!" yelled Sparkman. "Charge up like Burst Lady! You too, Bubbleman! Get Featherman up! I'll protect you guys!"

"Sparkman, that's suicide! You'll never-" Bubbleman was cut off.

"Do it!"

"Okay." Bubbleman and Clayman joined Burst Lady, and their eyes and hands charged with power too.

"Hero Heart!" A Hero Heart popped out of Sparkman's arm, and landed on Featherman. He woke up, and joined the other Heroes.

"Now," muttered Sparkman. "To deal with you. Electro-Cut!" A sword of lightning, identical to Dashi's, appeared in Sparkman's hands. "Yeah, I know," said the Hero of Thunder. "I stole this from you Dashi. You wanna see if you're as good as me with it?"

"You insolent little…die!" Dashi flew at Sparkman, aiming to kill. Sparkman parried his cut and pulled out his gun.

"Heh," said Dashi. "You think you'll hurt me with that gun? Dream on."

"It's not for you. Spark Blaster!" The gun fired over Dashi's shoulder hitting the blast of fire Coalman was aiming at Sparkman.

"Face it guys," said Sparkman. "You're never going to win. Especially since my friends are done charging." Sparkman gestured at the other Heroes. Everyone looked, even Necro Lady and Jungleman, who had just woken up.

Burst Lady, Featherman, Clayman, and Bubbleman all released their respective attacks simultaneously.

"Omega Magma!"

"Hurricane's Tornado!"

"Earth-shaking Earthquake!"

"Tidal Typhoon!"

The four attacks mixed together, forming one big, shining light.

"Villains," said Sparkman. "Meet the Elemental Burst."

The Elemental Burst exploded, knocking out everyone except Sparkman. Or so he thought…

"Well," said Sparkman. "That went well."

"Not really."

"Huh?" Sparkman looked behind him to see Steelman. "Steelman?"

"Yes. Me. Do you know how I'm awake? I didn't just wake up."

Sparkman thought. "That vine coming out of Jungleman's foot. He can heal, can't he? He was healing you the entire time! And why are you talking? Necro Lady said you're not a talker!"

"Yes. I only speak when I am about to kill, or if only one person can hear me. Now, feel what would have happened to Rampart Gunner." Steelman lunged at Sparkman, far faster than one would expect. The tips of his blades pierced Sparkman's armor, paralyzing him with pain.

"Now listen carefully, Sparkman. I'm willing to let you live, but, you have to surrender to us in three days or less. Got it?"

"Burst Lady's our leader. You'll just have to ask her in three days."

"Very well," said Steelman. "I'll let you live. But your team will meet us in Nippara Cave at sunset. If you don't come, or don't surrender, we'll kill everyone in Japan, and then you guys. After that, the world will be ours."

"We'll come," said Sparkman. "But it'll probably be a fight, so get ready."

"Oh, we will, Sparkman. We will." With that, Steelman struck the floor of the arena with his whole blade, and it instantly dissipated. The other Villains vanished leaving Sparkman alone.

"Hero Hearts!" The capsules popped out of his arm, awakening the other E-Heroes.

"Come on guys," said Sparkman. "I'll explain what happened on the way home."

As the E-Heroes flew home, Sparkman explained everything that happened after the Elemental Burst.

"We'll never surrender!" cried Burst Lady. "We'll fight them to the last breath, and we'll kill them if we have to!"

As the Heroes stepped on their teleportation pads to go inside, they were rather surprised to see three people inside their base.

"Who are you?" yelled Burst Lady.

The person in front stepped up and spoke to her.

"We've been waiting for you."

Hooray, another cliffy! Can any of you guess who these guys are? I'll obviously have to tell you next chapter, but review anyway! Until next time!


	5. New Heroes

Hello again! I'm really updating fast on this story. It's doing a lot better than Pure Hearted Evil. But here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer:

Me: I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Owner of show: Yeah, well you don't! So go back to writing fanfiction while I make millions a day off the show!

Me: >. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: New Heroes 

_Last time, on Elemental Origins:_ (Just so you know, I'm going to do this in every chapter from now on.)

_As the E-Heroes flew home, Sparkman explained everything that happened after the Elemental Burst._

"_We'll never surrender!" cried Burst Lady. "We'll fight them to the last breath, and we'll kill them if we have to!"_

_As the Heroes stepped on their teleportation pads to go inside, they were rather surprised to see three people inside their base. _

"Who are you?" yelled Burst Lady.

_The person in front stepped up and spoke to her._

"_We've been waiting for you."_

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said. His voice was calm, but you could tell he was rather upset at Burst Lady's rage. "I am the, hopefully, Elemental Hero of Darkness, Necroshade." Necroshade had red skin, along with gray, skeleton-like armor around most of his body. He also had huge arm and shoulder plates. His eyes were yellow, with oranges circles in them.

"And let me guess," said Clayman, stepping forward. "Those other two are the Elemental Heroes of Nature and Metal."

"Yes, we are." Another of the group stepped up. He, like Jungleman, had no shirt on, but he had several big tattoos around his upper body, and wore a loincloth that spread out and went down to his knees. His hair was long and bound back in a ponytail, and he had the biggest sword the Heroes had ever seen glinting on his back. "Hi. I'm Wildheart, soon to be Elemental Hero of Nature. I'm pretty much like Jungleman, but I can't read minds like him. And my friend here is –" Wildheart was cut off.

"I'm Bladedge!" Bladedge had a loud, happy voice. "I'm the Hero of Metal! We wanna join your team!" Bladedge's body was encased in golden armor, and he had arm blades very similar to Steelman's, though they were not tipped with blood.

Clayman was rather taken aback by the directness of Bladedge. "Well," he began, but was cut off by Burst Lady.

"Why should we let you in our team? For all we know, you're spies for the E-Villains!"

Clayman casually raised a hand, but used his powers to encase his leader in rock. "Sorry for Burst Lady's suspicion. We just lost to the E-Villains, and she's just a _little_ upset about it."

"I can understand," said Necroshade. "But that probably wasn't the greatest idea ever. Look." He gestured at the rock prison, and Clayman saw that there was a yellow-orange circle forming on it. Burst Lady burst out of it.

"Clayman! What the hell was that?"

"See?" muttered Clayman. "I told you she was on edge."

"Burst Lady," said Wildheart. "We're not spies. We just want to see if we can join your team, like Bladedge said."

"Yes," added Necroshade. "And the best part is, we have our own fusions and equipment, so you don't have to worry about that."

At this, Burst Lady calmed down. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's like Clayman said. I'm really on edge after losing so badly to the E-Villains. Please, come to our training room." Burst Lady led the new arrivals to said room. The training room was huge, indestructible, and perfectly blank. "So," she said. "What can you three do?"

"I'll start," said Necroshade. "Necro Valley!" The training room dissolved into darkness, only to be replaced by an enormous, dry valley. "This," said Necroshade. "Is my Necro Valley. It's basically the same as the arena created by the E-Villains, but it's what we use."

"_Brilliant"_ thought Clayman. "What else can you do, Necroshade?"

"I can basically mold darkness into anything, so I have several weapons of darkness. Like this. Necro-sword!" A sword of pure blackness appeared in his hand. "I also have stuff like my Necro-kunai, my Necro-dagger, and so on." As he said a weapon's name, it would appear, floating in mid-air. "But, why don't you see what Wildheart can do?"

"Yeah," added Wildheart. "I'll show you my stuff. But first, can one of you attack me? With one of your special attacks?"

"What?" Clayman was utterly confused about this. "Why would we attack you?"

"Just do it, Clayman," commanded Burst Lady.

"Fine," answered Clayman. "Rock Smash!" Rocks appeared out of the valley and flew at Wildheart.

"Cyclone Boomerang!" The Hero of Nature took a boomerang of his belt and threw it at one of the rocks. It disappeared, along with the other rocks. "That's what my Cyclone Boomerang does," he told them, seeing their bewildered faces. "It's like your Clay Wrap, but it increases my attack, not my defense, and negates a special attack until they touch my boomerang again."

"Very good," said Burst Lady. "But can you show us an elemental attack?"

"Yes. Petal Dance!" Wildheart began dancing a 3-step pattern. Flower petals appeared behind Wildheart, spinning at the wall in a swirling vortex. The wall was reduced to rubble in seconds.

"Amazing," muttered the Hero of Earth. "And what can you do, Bladedge?"

"This," he replied. "Blade replacement!" The blades on his arms disappeared and reappeared on his legs.

"So, you can change your swords location?" Sparkman was a little doubtful of this.

"No," said Bladedge. "I can also do this. Blade Blast!" The blades flew off his body and embedded them selves in the wall of the valley, grazing Clayman's armor.

"AHHHH!" Pain seared through Clayman, all from a scratch from Bladedge's swords.

"Sorry about that," apologized Necroshade. "Bladedge's swords are as sharp as Steelman's, but he needs to use the whole blade."

"Here," said Wildheart. "Let me help." He put his hands on Clayman's body, and the rip in his armor went away. Clayman's side also stopped burning in pain.

"You can heal?" asked Bubbleman.

"Yes, I can."

"Well then," said Burst Lady. "There's only one more thing to take care of. Can you show us your fusions you were talking about?"

"Yes," answered Necroshade. "We can."

"Necroshade!"

"Wildheart!"

"Fuse together!"

"Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman, ready to fight!" The Shaman had red hair, white pants with pointed shoes, Wildheart's body and Necroshade's armor. He also had a thick, white rope around his waist and up and around his arms. He wore a white mask over his face. In his hand, he held a long purple staff, with a golden cord on the top. The cord was bent into several different loops.

"_Wow,"_ thought Clayman. "Do you have a special power, Necroid Shaman?"

"Yes," replied the new Hero. "I can control unconscious bodies and corpses."

"Ew," said Featherman.

"De-fuse!"

"Necroshade!"

"Wildheart!"

"Now," said Bladedge. "We'll show you my fusion."

"Bladedge!"

"Wildheart!"

"Fuse together!"

"Presenting, Elemental Hero Wildedge!" Wildedge kept Wildheart's body, but had Bladedge's armor, at least in some places. The armor was on the right leg, the left arm, (which had several arm blades) the left shoulder, and on his head. He had Wildheart's sword on his back, but it was much bigger. Around his chest and right arm, there were several black cords.

"And my special ability is this." The arm blades all shot off, so he was capable of hitting several targets at once. "I can also use this sword." And he did. He pulled it out and swung it as if it were light as a feather.

The original Heroes were a bit taken aback by this, but quickly got over it.

"Well, that decides it," said Burst Lady. "You three are on our team."

"Hold on," said Wildedge. "De-fuse!"

"Wildheart!"

"Bladedge!"

When the two new Heroes joined with Necroshade, they all jumped into the air with a resounding "**_YES!"_**

After Necroshade un-did the Necro Valley, the Heroes all went to bed.

"Now team," said Burst Lady. "We have to be as ready as we can when we fight the Elemental Villains. So you all get a good night's sleep. We'll begin training tomorrow."

And they did. The Heroes trained tirelessly for the next two days, and on the third day, Burst Lady made another announcement.

"Team," she began. "This could be our final battle. We're going to Nippara Cave in a few hours, so be prepared."

"_But can we really win this fight?"_ wondered Clayman. _"Without any fatalities?"_

The Elemental Heroes prepared for what could be their final hour, and the prospect of losing this battle loomed over their heads, reminding them of the cost of losing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? There's still going to be 2-4 chapters left. So review! _Or suffer my wrath._


	6. New Battles

Hello again! I'm sorry this took months to do, but this chapter is _so damn long!_ That, and I haven't had a lot of time to write. But now that it's summer, that's all going to change!

DISCLAIMER: This is like the nutrition facts on Tastykake boxes. No one reads it! But yeah, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is divided into 10 parts: An intro, 8 one-on-one battles, and the end. Shedninja wanted more intense battles, so here it is:)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time, on Elemental Origins:_

"_Now team," said Burst Lady. "We have to be as ready as we can when we fight the Elemental Villains. So you all get a good night's sleep. We'll begin training tomorrow."_

_And they did. The Heroes trained tirelessly for the next two days, and on the third day, Burst Lady made another announcement._

"_Team," she began. "This could be our final battle. We're going to Nippara Cave in a few hours, so be prepared."_

"_But can we really win this fight?" wondered Clayman. "Without any fatalities?" _

The Elemental Heroes prepared for what could be their final hour, and the prospect of losing this battle loomed over their heads, reminding them of the cost of losing.

The Heroes arrived at Nippara Cave. After flying through the cave in single-file for a few minutes, Featherman had to ask.

"Burst Lady," he said. "How are we supposed to fight the Villains in this cave? I mean, it can barely hold all of-" Featherman was cut off.

"The arena!" gasped Bubbleman, for the Heroes had indeed flown directly into the arena. The Villains were waiting for them.

"Coalman," said Burst Lady.

"Burst Lady," replied Coalman.

"Coalman," repeated the Heroine of Fire. "Me and my team discussed it, and we want 8 1-on-1 battles."

"How strange," replied the Villain of Fire. "We wanted the same thing."

"Good," said Burst Lady. "Whichever team has the most victories at the end wins."

"Yes," agreed Coalman.

"Well, then, let's choose our opponents," said Burst Lady. (You might want to skip down a bit, cause this is merely choosing who battles who) "I choose Dashi."

"Accepted," said Dashi.

"Then I choose next," said Coalman. "I'll fight Bladedge."

"I'll do it," said the golden Hero.

"I'm next," said Featherman. "I choose Necro Lady."

"You'll regret that," she replied.

"My turn," said Nebulosa. "Clayman, you're doomed."

"Yeah, right," he replied.

"Steelman," said Sparkman. "You're mine."

Steelman said nothing.

Rockman grunted, "Wildheart."

"Challenge accepted."

"I choose Jungleman," said Bubbleman.

"Nature versus technology," replied the Villain of Nature. "It'll be an interesting battle."

"Me next," said Tornami. "I want to fight Necroshade."

"An easy victory for the E-Heroes," he replied.

"It's settled then," said Burst Lady. "Now, how can we separate all of us so that no one interferes with another battle?"

"We'll do it," said Necroshade. He and Necro Lady faced each other. "Necro Walls!" Walls of solid darkness slid up from the ground, forming a dome the size of the whole arena.

"That'll do," muttered Coalman.

The two beings of darkness opened up the dome so the 16 fighters could fight in their own space.

When they were all in their positions, Burst Lady and Coalman commanded their comrades.

"Elemental Heroes, attack!"

"Elemental Villains, attack!"

And so the battles began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, this is the battle chart:

**Burst Lady vs. Dashi**

**Featherman vs. Necro Lady**

**Clayman vs. Nebulosa**

**Sparkman vs. Steelman**

**Bubbleman vs. Jungleman**

**Necroshade vs. Tornami**

**Wildheart vs. Rockman**

**Bladedge vs. Coalman**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dashi," said Burst Lady as she faced her opponent. "You do know that there is no way at all you can win, right?"

"Sure, Burst Lady," he replied. "Electro-cut!" The sword of lighting appeared in his hand, and he flew at Burst Lady.

"So predictable," she muttered. "Beta magma!" Small bursts of lava flew out of her hand, heading straight for Dashi. To her surprise, Dashi disappeared right when the first blob of fire hit him.

"You actually thought that was me?" Dashi's voice rang throughout the section of the dome they had. "You're really slipping up, Burst Lady."

"What the-" breathed Burst Lady, but was cut off by Dashi appearing behind her.

"Eye of Dashi!" As in their first encounter, energy gathered in the ruby on his chest, and blasted out, hitting Burst Lady in the back. She hit the ground at a speed bones are not meant to withstand.

"Burst Lady, surely you didn't think that was really me, did you?" Dashi flew down to the Hero of Fire. "As the Villain of Lightning, I can manipulate light to create illusions. Or didn't you know that?"

Burst Lady's only reply was a defiant grunt.

"Well," said Dashi. "We can't have that, can we?" He flew up and prepared his final attack for Burst Lady. "Thunder Crash!" This time, lightning blasted out of his hands, ruby, and eyes at once, melding together.

The sudden heat awakened her, and was convincing enough to make her jump up and fly out of the way. Her eyes shone with delight, as Dashi's lightning had caused a raging fire in their battlefield.

"Thanks for that!" she said. Absorbing the flames, she turned to Dashi. "Never mess with me, Dashi. You should know that. But I guess it's too late for you now."

"Wh-wha?" Dashi panted, worn out from Thunder Crash.

"Omega Magma!" Just like before, Burst Lady's eyes blazed with anger, and magma shot out of her hands, enough to shame a volcano.

"AAAARGHHHH!" yelled Dashi as the lava engulfed him.

"And that's not all!" yelled Burst Lady. "Burst Fire!" Again, nostalgia took place, and twin fireballs flew out of her hands and hit Dashi.

At this, Dashi was still conscious, which was a big surprise to Burst Lady. "You can really take a beating, can't you?" she asked.

"Shut up," replied Dashi.

"Wrong answer," said Burst Lady. She flew up, much like Dashi, and raised her arms to the sky. "Heaven's Blaze!" The air above their heads turned red, and huge columns of fire came down from it in random locations.

"_No."_ thought Dashi, but could not think any more after that, as Burst Lady's attack nearly killed him.

"Score one for the Elemental Heroes!" yelled Burst Lady.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Feather Break!" yelled Featherman. He swung his sword at Necro Lady, cutting through the shield of darkness she had created around herself.

"Your sword's pretty sharp," said the Villain of Darkness. She jumped away from Featherman and landed on the wall. She could stand there, because it was her own creation. "But wind can't even come close to darkness! Darkness Dance!" Much like Wildheart, Necro Lady did a small three-step dance, and darkness formed around her. It flew at Featherman and attached itself to his eyes.

"Wha-what is this! I can't see!"

"That's kind of the point, Featherman," said Necro Lady. "Darkness Dance covers your eyes in irremovable darkness, rendering you helpless."

"No…" Featherman's voice trailed off.

"Yes," replied Necro Lady. "Necro Blast!" Blackness formed in her hands and launched at Featherman.

He grunted in pain as the energy of darkness made him crash into the ground, where his body bounced several times along the ground.

"_How can I win this,"_ thought Featherman desperately. _"if I can't even see where my enemy is? She's going to win. Wait. That sound. She's coming up on my left!" _Featherman rolled to the left, narrowly avoiding the arm blades Necro Lady had created. Instead, the blades were embedded in the ground, and Necro Lady could not get them out.

"How did you do that!" she screeched. "You're blind!"

"Blind in sight, yes," replied Featherman. "But I can still hear. And because I'm the Hero of Wind, I'd say that I probably have some control over sound as well. Wanna see if I do?"

"NO!"

"Too bad. Sonic Slicer!" An almost visible blade of sound flew out of Featherman's hands, striking Necro Lady.

"OOOOHHHH! MY EARS!" Necro Lady shrieked with pain.

At this, Featherman hesitated for a second or two. It was this that let Necro Lady dispel her arm blades and attack Featherman.

"Wha? No! Feather Break!" Just barley parrying her new Necro Sword, Featherman took one finger off his sword and pointed it at her. "Sonic Slicer!" Sound blasted out of his finger, and threw Necro Lady against the wall.

"Face it Necro Lady," said Featherman. "I still can't see, but I can tell you're going to lose."

Covered in blood and bruises, Necro Lady somehow found the strength to stand.

"That's what you think, Featherman."

"At the risk of sounding cliché, Necro Lady, I don't think. I know."

"Oh? Then do you know this? Final Dance of Death!"

"Final_ Dance of Death?" _wondered Featherman.

"Yes, Featherman," said Necro Lady. I'm still alive. Now TAKE THIS!" Darkness exploded around her, then dissolved into the ground.

"Where'd it go?" asked Featherman. Then darkness erupted around him.

"Yes, Featherman," muttered Necro Lady. "Feel all the pain you've inflicted on me. Double!"

"Tha-that's what your dance does?" cried Featherman, barley managing to speak. These were his last words before he fell into a coma-like state, overcome by Necro Lady's attack.

"Well," said the Villain of Darkness. "I won, but it really took a lot out of me. I'm just gonna rest." So she covered Featherman's body in darkness, and lay down to recuperate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Dammit!"_ thought Clayman. _"When is Nebulosa so fast?"_ For the Villain of Wind was indeed traveling far faster than Clayman.

"Clayman," said Nebulosa. "You're not going to win. I'm to fast." She said this all while flying around their battlefield and the speed of sound.

"_Too fast,"_ thought Clayman. _"But not too smart."_

"Mt. Clayman!" A giant mountain rose up from the ground, right in Nebulosa's path. You can guess what happened next.

Wiping blood of her face, Nebulosa faced Clayman with pure loathing in her eyes.

"You think you're _so good,_ don't you Clayman? Well, that's not going to last! Feather Slice!" Feathers appeared in her hands, just like kunai. And just like kunai, she threw them at Clayman.

"Heh. Nice try, but it won't work. Clay Wrap!" Regardless of the Clay Wrap, the feathers tore through his armor, sending spasms of pain throughout his body.

"And while you're vulnerable," added Nebulosa. "Whirlwind Lance!" Her lance appeared in her hand, and she threw it at the stunned and, indeed vulnerable, Clayman on the ground.

"Uhhhh," he groaned, only to be attacked again.

"Shurikwind!" Small, but glittering, shuriken appeared in Nebulosa's fingers. "Take this!" She threw the shuriken at Clayman.

"Clay Wrap!" Once again, the Clay Wrap only reduced the pain.

"Whirlwind Lance!" For the second time, the Lance tore at Clayman's armor.

"Like it?" asked Nebulosa.

"N-n-no," panted Clayman.

"Whirlwind Lance!" yelled Nebulosa a final time. The Lance struck the Clay Wrap that Clayman put on just before it hit. Suddenly, there was a weird beeping sound.

"_What's that?"_ wondered the barely conscious Clayman. A female voice came from behind Clayman.

"_All Clay Wraps used. All locked special attacks will now be returned to their owners."_

"Well," said Nebulosa. "That helps. Feather Slice! Shurikwind! WHIRLWIND LANCE!"

Somehow, Clayman found the strength to stand up.

"Mt. Clayman!" The mountain came up and blocked the oncoming attacks.

"Hmph. So you've blocked those attacks. Well, it doesn't matter! Whirlwi-" She was cut off.

"Mt. Clayman!" The mountain came up again, but this time, it came up from below Nebulosa.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" She shrieked in pain.

"Rock Slide!" Clayman's hands had been in the air from raising the mountains, and now he brought them up to cause the rockslide.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Screamed Nebulosa as she was caught up in the rockslide. She eventually lay buried under the rocks.

"And that's why you should never think that wind can beat earth," said Clayman. "Wait, wha-" He turned around to see Nebulosa standing in the rocks, looking like she had gone through a tornado, which she had, sort of.

"CLAYMAN! I'LL KI-" Once again, she was cut off. She fell to the ground in a near-death faint.

"Well, whadaya know," muttered Clayman, lowering his arms. "Hitting people in the face with rocks _is_ fun!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sparkman and Steelman faced each other.

"Sparkman," said Steelman. "So glad we could meet again."

"Don't get too happy," replied Sparkman. "I _will_ kill you."

"Really, is that anyway to treat a friend? Steel Slice!" His arm blade extended and he thrust it at Sparkman.

"Electro-Cut!" yelled Sparkman. The two blades met and clashed.

"So," muttered Steelman. "You've improved."

"Yeah," said Sparkman. "I have. Spark Fist!" Sparkman's hand started glowing with power, and he slammed it into Steelman.

"ARGH!" screamed Steelman. He was blasted off his feet and propelled into the wall. He fell off the wall, onto cold, hard ground.

Picking himself off the ground, Steelman looked at Sparkman with the greatest of hatred in his eyes.

"I can't believe you actually hit me," muttered the Villain of Metal.

"Yeah?" yelled Sparkman. "Well, there's more where that came from! Spark Surge!" Electricity welled up inside him and poured out his hands, rushing at Steelman.

"Iron Armor!" cried Steelman. The electricity crackled around his body, eventually losing power. When it was over, he recovered from the rigor mortis that Iron Armor inflicted on him. Unfortunately, Sparkman had been charging his attack the entire time Steelman was defending himself.

"Shining Surge Flash!" cried the Hero of Thunder. The intense electricity attacked Steelman, so fast that he didn't have any time to shield.

Steelman's screams could be heard throughout the arena. The warriors still battling actually temporarily stopped their battles in shock.

With Steelman's crackling body on the ground, Sparkman turned back and sat down from exhaustion.

"Wow," he whispered to himself. "Steelman's gotten a lot weaker."

"But," said a voice. "That's only because that's not Steelman."

"What?" cried Sparkman. He looked over at the Steelman he had felled, and saw it melting into liquid metal. The metal oozed to a few feet from Sparkman, then jumped into the air, over his head. On the way, it caught on his head, bringing him with it.

"_What's happening?"_ thought Sparkman. Eventually, the metal paused, throwing him into the wall. He fell onto the ground, face up, staring at the ceiling. Then, the metal flew even higher, as did Sparkman's vision. Up on the ceiling was Steelman, blades securing him to the wall.

"Well," said Steelman, dropping down to the ground. "Now that you're weak, this should be easy. Steel Slice!"

"Spark Shield!" A shield of glowing, yellow energy formed in front of Sparkman, but with his depleted energy, it was no match for Steelman. His blade cut straight through Sparkman's armor. The sheer speed sent his body bouncing painfully along the ground. This time, he was face down.

Sparkman lay on the ground, barely breathing. Steelman stood over him.

"Amazing," he said. "After my blade went straight through you, you're still alive." He noticed that Sparkman was muttering something. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Magnet Pull," said Sparkman. Suddenly, Steelman was pulled on top of Sparkman. (Not. One. Word.)

"Wha – What are you doing?" cried Steelman.

"If I go down," said Sparkman. "So do you. Electro-Cut!" Once again, the sword appeared in Sparkman's hand. He then somehow gained the strength to stand, even with Steelman's considerable weight. Steelman's powers mixed with Sparkman's until the sword was something not quite electricity, not quite metal.

Sparkman plunged the sword into his chest. It came out the back of Steelman. Their cries were silent, as they were both dead before they could do anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bubbleman jumped, barely dodging Jungleman's attack.

"_Dammit,"_ thought Bubbleman. _"I knew he was fast, but not_ this _fast!"_

It was true. Jungleman was one of the fastest E-Villains, beaten only by Dashi.

"That's right Bubbleman," said Jungleman. "I _am_ faster than you. And it's only going to get worse. Overgrowth!" Jungleman's attack made plants grow rapidly around Bubbleman, pinning him to the wall with their vines and rendering him helpless.

"And now," said Jungleman. "Needle Knuckles!" Cactus needles grew up around his closed fists, which he then drove into Bubbleman.

"AARRGHH!" screamed Bubbleman. The plants released him, making him fall to the ground.

Picking himself up, Bubbleman looked at Jungleman.

"Wow," he breathed. "All you can do is tie someone up, _then_ hit them. Pathetic."

"Shut up!" yelled Jungleman. His immense temper willed him to jump at Bubbleman, who casually stepped aside, letting Jungleman crash into the wall behind him.

"See?" yelled Bubbleman. "You ARE pathetic!"

Jungleman turned around and looked at Bubbleman with the greatest hatred.

"So I'm pathetic, huh?" he asked. "Well then. Is _this_ pathetic? Black Flower!" The tattoo on his arm suddenly started spinning, and vines started creeping out of it. The flower then turned blood red, and got bigger.

Finally, the flower pulled itself off Jungleman's skin with a horrible _ssshhhcckkk!_

"What _is_ that?" cried Bubbleman. The flower was slowly floating toward him. It then got even bigger, until it was at least 3 times as big as Jungleman. _Then_ it started its attack.

The flower turned black again, with a center slowly pulsing white. Small darts shot out of it by the thousands. They descended upon Bubbleman, forcing him to flee. The darts punctured his armor anyway, with poison slowly seeping out of them.

Laying on the ground poisoned, Bubbleman was completely vulnerable to the flower's next attack. The vines behind the plant began to rapidly spin. Bubbleman wondered what was going to happen when it struck.

The vines stopped spinning, and shot down to Bubbleman. The wrapped themselves around his limbs, and lifted him into the air.

"So Bubbleman," yelled Jungleman. He had to, because Bubbleman was so high up. "You think that technology will beat nature? Think again!" At this, the vines swung around, and released Bubbleman. He slammed into the wall with a sickening crunch, and crumpled on the ground. Then the flower prepared its final attack.

While the Bubbleman lay, half-dead on the ground, Jungleman began making intricate seals with his hands. When he finished, a beam of white energy shot up from behind him. The beam struck the flower, which exploded.

"Wh-what was that for?" asked Bubbleman.

"I figure that I can finish you off myself," said Jungleman. He began to slowly advance toward Bubbleman.

"_This is it,"_ thought Bubbleman. _"He's really going to kill me!"_

"Needle Knuckles!" cried Jungleman. He slammed his fist into Bubbleman once more.

Barely conscious, Bubbleman had no choice but to admit defeat. He lay on the ground, barely alive.

"Hell yes!" yelled Jungleman. "Nature won over technology!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Necroshade and Tornami faced each other.

"Tornami," began Necroshade, but was cut off.

"Water Jet!" cried Tornami, and a small-but-powerful jet of water came out of the palm of her hand. It hit Necroshade in the chest, sending him backwards into the wall.

"Ah," he said, picking himself off the ground. "Perhaps being polite was not the best way to start a battle."

"No," replied Tornami. "It wasn't. Tornami Tsunami!"

"Necroshield!" yelled the Hero of Darkness. An orb of solid darkness appeared around him, blocking the oncoming water.

However, there was a side effect to this: the water was now waist high in their section of the arena.

"Wow," breathed Tornami. "I didn't think of this. But it's a great idea! Thank you, Necroshade!"

"_Crap,"_ he thought. _"Now she'll flood this place!"_

And she did. "Tornami Tsunami!" This was repeated endlessly, the water level rising a few feet every time.

"Dammit!" yelled Necroshade. His head was barely above the water, as there was so much water.

"Now Necroshade," said Tornami. She was floating a few feet under water, yet her voice reached him. "There's no need for language like that."

"Oh, shut up! Necro Knives!" Six knives, made of solid darkness, materialized in Necroshade's hands, in the spaces between his fingers. "Take this!" He threw the knives through the water, directly at the Villainess of Water. However, they didn't hit her. They slowed down in the water.

"CRAP!" screamed Necroshade. "I can't win."

"No." replied Tornami. "You can't. Now, come with me!" She grabbed his leg, yanking him under water.

Fortunately, Necroshade's instincts made him take a deep breath. Underwater, he didn't know how long he'd last. Then, he had a rather obvious idea. He kicked Tornami with his free leg.

"Ow!" cried Tornami. She released him, allowing him to float to the surface.

"_What do I do?"_ wondered Necroshade. "Necroshield!" The orb materialized around him once more, this time collecting some water.

"What can I do?" Necroshade asked himself again. "My Necro-Weapons just stop on their way through the water, my shield is slowly be crushed by it, and the Necro Valley…"

"I am such an idiot."

This was one of those moments where you feel like hitting yourself for not thinking of a painfully obvious idea.

Necroshade exploded his orb, sending Tornami, who had been trying to break it, flying through the water.

"NECRO VALLEY!" roared Necroshade, ignoring the water flooding his mouth.

The Valley appeared instantly, and all the water drained into the gorge in the middle.

"What!" screeched Tornami. "What did you DO!"

"I evened the playing field. Necro-Whip!" A black whip appeared in his hand, and he grabbed Tornami around the waist with it.

"How about this? I'll put you next to your water!" The Hero whipped his arm back, flinging Tornami into the gorge.

"Necro Wall!" he cried, closing the gap in the Valley that was the gorge. Tornami was sealed inside it, ensuring Necroshade the match.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wild Whip!" yelled Wildheart. A whip, made out of a thick vine, came into existence, and he used it to grab Rockman by the leg and send him crashing into the ground.

Rockman rose from the ground, completely unharmed.

"Stupid Wildheart. Rock heal me, not hurt me!"

"So you can talk," said Wildheart. "But not correctly. Great job."

"RRRAAAUUGGGHH!" screamed Rockman. His temper was equal to Jungleman's, especially about his speech. "Rock Rocket!" His arms flew off his body, smashing Wildheart against the wall.

"Rocks will crush plants," yelled Rockman.

"Really?" yelled Wildheart. "Well, they won't crush me! Wild Half!" Rockman was suddenly split into two forms, each half as weak as the whole.

"You steal Jungleman's idea!" yelled the first Rockman.

"Hey," replied Jungleman. "We're counterparts."

"DIE!" screamed the second Rockman.

Both clones launched themselves at Wildheart, who casually stepped aside, letting them smash into the wall.

"Rock Bond!" yelled the two, and they fused together.

"What?" muttered Wildheart.

"Rock Bond normally used to make two small rocks one bigger rock. But I use it differently that time."

"You know, your speech is really starting to annoy me! Wild Slash!" Wildheart took a knife from his belt, and it grew to machete size. He jumped at Rockman and cut him directly on the chest.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Rockman. "That not hurt!"

"_Crap,"_ thought Wildheart. _"His armor protects him from my attacks!"_

"Sand Immersion!" Rockman raised his arms, making sand rise up around Wildheart and capture him.

"Been reading _Naruto_ lately, Rockman?"

"Die! Rock Rocket!"

"Cyclone Boomerang!" yelled a voice behind Rockman. He turned around, only to be hit in the face with Wildheart's boomerang, which progressed to the rocks flying at the sand. The rocks disappeared, and Rockman was left without hands.

"How!" he yelled.

Wildheart walked up to him, as calm as anything.

"Just like Jungleman's able to read minds, I can project my image into someone's head to make them think I'm where I'm not. And that's exactly what I did to you."

With a stunned look on his face, Rockman suddenly started to collapse.

"What the-" muttered Wildheart, but was crushed by rocks falling from above. He was knocked unconscious.

"Ha ha!" laughed Rockman from the ceiling. "I make rocks look like me, so you be fooled! Then I crush you! HAHAHA! ROCKMAN WIN!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bladedge was locked in battle with Coalman, and not doing too well.

Coalman's numerous tricks fooled Bladedge again and again, and now the Hero of Metal was clinging to a wall, trying not to fall into the magma pit that Coalman had created below him.

"Face it, Bladedge," said Coalman, hovering calmly above his lava. He was so confident he would win, he was lying outstretched, face-up. "I win, you lose. It's as simple as that."

"Maybe for you," muttered Bladedge. His arm blades were starting to ease out, and he had no choice but to jump, lest he fall into the pit.

"Coalman!" yelled Bladedge. He jumped off the wall he was holding onto, and landed on Coalman's stomach. Then he jumped off, to the other wall. "Metal Hold!" he yelled, and he stuck to the wall. Then, he manipulated his powers to make a metal platform below him. Stepping onto it, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, at least Coalman isn't here to make my life miserable."

"Oh really?"

Bladedge looked below him, and saw Coalman, hovering at covered in embers and coals. His clothes were burnt, and his eyes burned with a hatred hotter than the lava.

"Damn you! Flame Fist!" Coalman flew up at Bladedge, and gave him an uppercut in the chin.

Bladedge flew into the air with the impact, hitting the ceiling and falling down.

"AHH!" he screamed. He once again made a platform, barely in time, as it hovered just above the lava.

"DIE!" screamed Coalman. He flew at Bladedge, and hit him so hare with his flame fist that some of Bladedge's armor actually started to melt. Unfortunately, he was also hit hard enough to send him through the platform and into the lava.

Bladedge screamed with pain, his armor slowly succumbing to the lava, until he finally had the sense to jump out, directly into Coalman. He jumped off the Villain of Fire again, and went back to his platform high up, his armor a half-melted mess. Coalman, however, was propelled into the lava, which he absorbed.

"I'll kill you!" he shrieked. He flew up again, and punched Bladedge again, hitting him into the ground, and creating a crater.

"And that's that," said Coalman, basking in the warmth of his victory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, this is the final score:

**Burst Lady vs. Dashi --- Burst Lady**

**Featherman vs. Necro Lady --- Necro Lady**

**Clayman vs. Nebulosa --- Clayman**

**Sparkman vs. Steelman --- They both died**

**Bubbleman vs. Jungleman --- Jungleman**

**Necroshade vs. Tornami --- Necroshade**

**Wildheart vs. Rockman --- Rockman**

**Bladedge vs. Coalman --- Coalman**

Heroes: 3, Villains: 4

Villains win.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the battles were all done, the dome faded, and the teams reunited.

The Heroes had very bad news. First, they found out that Sparkman had died fighting Steelman. Second, they had lost the battle against the Villains.

Burst Lady was actually so overcome with despair, she collapsed on the ground and started crying.

Coalman walked up to them. "Don't worry, Burst Lady," he said. "When we rule the world, we won't kill you. We'll just enslave you!" He walked away, laughing.

"Burst Lady," began Clayman. "We lost _this_ battle. We can still win the war."

"B-but, Sparkman is DEAD!"

"Yes," replied Featherman. "But he killed Steelman too. He knew it was the only way he could beat Steelman."

"Yeah," said Bubbleman. "And we'll honor his memory forever."

"Well," sniffed Burst Lady. "Maybe you're right. Sparkman wouldn't want us to sit here crying over our loss."

"Of course!" exclaimed Wildheart. "He would want us to continue fighting!"

"And we will!" cried Burst Lady.

"Um, guys?" said Necroshade. "Where are the E-Villains?"

The cheering stopped.

"Outside!" yelled Bladedge.

The E-Heroes flew outside Nippara Cave, only to see a scene of destruction before their eyes.

"I can't believe it," breathed Burst Lady. "It's only been a few minutes, and they've already destroyed this part of Tokyo…" Her voice trailed off.

"Maybe," she continued. "Maybe we can't do this."

All the Heroes stared at the ground, unable to believe the stillness of the death around them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? It took me _FOREVER_ to write this. If you wanna complain, let's see you do this!

cough

So, review away! And, Sparkman will stay dead. No reincarnation or anything in this story.


	7. New Hope

Hellote! I know that it's been eons since I last updated, but now, you'll get what you want! Here's the next chapter of Elemental Origins!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I won't be able to do the "Last time on Elemental Origins," thing today, as I got a virus in my computer and had to reformat my hard-drive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I'll kill those bastards before I let them get away with this,"_ thought Burst Lady. She and the other Heroes had been flying for what seemed like hours, trying to find the Elemental Villains.

"Look!" cried Featherman. "Over there! They're attacking Shinjuku!" (1)

"Come on!" cried Burst Lady.

She and the other Heroes flew toward Shinjuku, hoping it wasn't too late.

Hovering above the district, Burst Lady called out to her Heroes.

"Elemental Heroes, ATTACK!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Feather Break!" yelled Featherman. He flew at Jungleman, using his new feather sword to slice him in the chest.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" screamed Jungleman as the blood flew from his chest. Then he realized he had been hit by Featherman.

"CRAP!" he screamed, alerting Coalman to the Heroes presence.

"I thought we took care of you in Nippara Cave," he said to Burst Lady.

"Nope!" called Clayman. "Clay Crash!" He slammed into Coalman, sending him flying into a nearby building.

"Coalman!" cried Tornami. "Water Whips!" Her ribbons flew off her arms again, wrapping around Clayman.

"Hmph. You think that'll keep me?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Clayman!"

"Burst Lady!"

"Fuse together!"

"Elemental Hero Rampart Gunner!" When the two heroes started to swirl around in mid-fusion, Tornami's ribbons were still on Clayman, so she was thrown off into another building.

"Anyone else want some!" yelled Rampart Gunner.

"Or better yet," said Featherman. "How about some of this? Featherman!"

"Bubbleman!"

"Fuse together!

"Elemental Hero Sailorman!" Sailorman had pale green skin, with blue shoulder pads and goggles with red eyes. His hair was long and black, almost as long as his red and white scarves. But what really caught the Villain's attention were the two giant anchors on his wrists.

"Ready to fight?" asked Sailorman.

"N-not really," said Dashi.

"Too bad," said Sailorman. "Marine Mash!" (Bear with me, I'm running out of ideas for this stuff) The two anchors flew off his hands, tying themselves around Dashi's neck.

"How do ya like this!" Water started to stream down his anchors, coating Dashi in liquid.

"Wh-what the hell i-is this thing?" rasped Dashi, straining for oxygen.

Sailorman tightened the chains and smiled. "Because I'm part Featherman, the Feather Wind is always working in my weapons, so I can negate your powers."

"But not mine."

"Wha-" Sailorman turned around just in time to be hit by Necro Lady.

"Never let your guard down with us," she said.

"BASTARD! EYE OF DASHI!" The usual energy gathered in the ruby and shot out of it, hitting Sailorman in the chest.

"_No,"_ was his last thought before splitting apart.

As soon as Bubbleman and Featherman were completely separated, they shrieked in pain.

"Wha-what are you doing to them?" cried Burst Lady, as their pain stopped.

"Look on their backs," ordered Necro Lady.

Burst Lady examined their bodies and found small black marks on their backs. "What is this?" she demanded.

"A Seal of Suffering!" cried Necroshade.

"A what?" asked Burst Lady.

"A Seal of Suffering. It's a Necro Art, one that was forbidden long ago. You should know that, Necro Lady."

"I'm a Villain," said Necro Lady. "What do you expect? Anyway, as soon as those guys fuse and unfuse, they'll get a huge bolt of pain."

"_So we they can't fuse without endangering themselves!"_

"Exactly, Burst Lady," said Jungleman. "Now, get ready. BLACK FLOWER!"

"N-no!" gasped Bubbleman, struggling to his feet.

"Yes!" The flower began the same rotations it made when attacking Bubbleman.

"Wild-Cut!" There was a flash of gold, and the flower was cut in half.

"What the-"

"Wildedge is here!" Wildheart and Bladedge had apparently been fused while the other Heroes were talking.

"Good thinking, Wildedge. GO HEROES!"

"Necro Art: Shadow Sphere!" An orb of darkness appeared in Necroshade's hands, and he threw it at Nebulosa, hitting her in the shoulder. She spun around, falling unconscious on the ground.

"Three down," said Necroshade.

"Not really!"

"What!" Burst Lady turned around to see Coalman floating in front of Tornami, who had revived Nebulosa.

"You know, we learned a new trick before Nippara Cave."

"_A…new trick?"_

"Coalman!"

Burst Lady's breathing hitched.

"Nebulosa!"

"_Stop!"_ screamed Featherman in his head.

"FUSE TOGETHER!"

"NO!" screamed all the Heroes.

"ELEMENTAL VILLAIN PHOENIX GUY!"

Phoenix Guy had red body armor, body armor strikingly similar to Flame Wingman's. He also had wings like Featherman's. Last, his right hand had three deadly sharp claws on it.

"_They…they've copied our Fusion Technique! They can fuse now!"_

"Don't worry, Burst Lady," said Coalman. This is our only fusion…for now." With that, all the Elemental Villains threw back their heads and laughed.

Except for Phoenix Guy. "Why don't I show you the pain of our first encounter?"

"Free Fall Fire!"

Phoenix Guy flew up into the air, then flew back down even faster, hitting every Hero except for Burst Lady and Featherman.

"There. All your little friends are nearly dead, and so is Featherman. And you'll soon follow."

"_No,"_ thought Burst Lady. Tears started welling up. _"It's not supposed to end like this!"_ The tears started streaming down her face.

_"We're supposed to beat them in a dramatic final battle! Not like this, cowering on the streets of Tokyo!"_ The tears came faster.

"_It's all over."_

"B-Burst Lady."

"Huh?" She looked around and saw Featherman staring at her.

"We can bear the pain," he said. "We've done bigger things together."

Burst Lady shakily nodded. "Yes. We can fuse together."

"One last time."

Standing up to face her enemies, Burst Lady looked them straight in the face and called the familiar ritual.

"Burst Lady!"

Featherman pulled himself up, and stared down his enemies as well.

"Featherman!"

"Fuse together!"

"Please," scoffed Phoenix Guy. "Do you honestly think that can beat us?"

"ELEMENTAL HERO FLAME WINGMAN!"

"We might not be able to beat you, but we'll certainly try."

"You mean die."

Both fusions flew at each other, each hitting the other head on. They continued sparring for a few seconds, before realizing they were at equal power.

"Villains, why don't you come share the fun?"

"_NO!"_ thought Flame Wingman.

"Whatever chance you had of living is gone now!" cried Phoenix Guy.

"_He's right,"_ thought Flame Wingman. He looked at the sky and said three words:

"I'm sorry Sparkman."

Suddenly, the clouds that gathered above them split apart.

"What the-" yelled Phoenix Guy.

An enormous ring of light was left shining in the battle area, blinding all warriors.

Then, there was a small point of light, even brighter than the rest.

"What is that?" shrieked Phoenix Guy.

The ball of light descended to Flame Wingman, stopping right in front of him. In spite of its brilliance, he was able to look straight into the light.

Then the light flew into him.

There was an enormous amount of light, so bright it actually burned the Villain's skin.

In the middle of this light was the area that once held Flame Wingman. He was no longer there.

"Did…did we win?" asked Tornami.

"Not even close."

All the Elemental Villains looked up, and saw another warrior in the midst of the brightest light any of them had ever seen.

This warrior had large silver armor all over his body, with lines of yellow energy flowing through it. On his arms were two large yellow shields. And his wings were beautiful. Shinier than polished platinum, split in a design of beauty. This warrior literally shone with threat.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Dashi.

The warrior smiled, than looked back at them.

"I'm Elemental Hero Solar Flare Wingman."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, like I'm going to end it right there. You'd all kill me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Solar Fla-" Dashi was cut off by an attack from Solar Flare Wingman, knocking both breath and consciousness from his body.

"_So…fast,"_ thought Phoenix Guy. _"How can we beat something that fast?"_

"Simple," said Solar Flare Wingman. "You can't."

With those words barely out of his mouth, Solar Flare Wingman flew at Phoenix Guy, hitting him with fists and feet powered up with light.

Phoenix Guy was soon two unconscious bodies on the ground.

"Who's next?" asked Solar Flare Wingman. "Actually, never mind. I'll answer that myself."

"SHINING SURGE FLASH!"

There was a huge flash of light, illuminating the whole city, and anywhere within a 10-mile radius.

When it was over, all the bodies of the Elemental Villains were lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Don't worry," said Solar Flare Wingman. "I had it on non-lethal, so you'll live. Barely."

He walked over to the body of Wildheart, and shone a ray of light on him.

Wildheart woke up, shaking his head in confusion.

"Ooohhh," he moaned. "My head! And what with that huge li-"

He turned and saw Solar Flare Wingman standing above him.

"You're-"

"Wildheart," cut off Solar Flare Wingman. "Heal the other Heroes."

"Yessir." (Not a typo)

The Elemental Hero of Light flew toward one of the buildings, landing on top of it.

"De-fuse."

"Burst Lady!"

"Featherman!"

…

Silence greeted their words.

"Hey," said Featherman. "We're healed!"

"What…was that?" asked Burst Lady.

"I don't know," answered Featherman. "But Wildheart needs our help. Let's go."

"Yeah," breathed Burst Lady. When Featherman flew off to help Wildheart, Burst Lady looked up at the sky.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Sparkman."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, _now_ the chapter's over.

How was it? It better be good. My fingers are dead after all that typing. And I still have my GameFAQs account to work on, plus my attempts at becoming an admin of Middle Ground sprite comics, then…pity me.

But really. I better get damn good reviews, or your getting an Omega Magma up the ass.

(1) Shinjuku is another district of Tokyo, popular to the younger generation.


	8. Review, Dammit!

Come on people!

Review the damn story!

I know it's been forever since I updated, but I need to be loved!

sobbing ensues

Please!

Review, or I'll eat your children.


	9. New Days

Okay, don't kill me! I'm aware I'm a crappy updater, and that I never do, but here you go! The next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I can't think up anything witty to put here…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Burst Lady," said Featherman. The Heroes were back at their base, resting after the recent fight with the Villains. "You _know_ the E-Villains are going to attack us soon, right?"

"…"

"Burst Lady?"

"I know, Featherman," replied the crimson Heroine. "We've got to be prepared, but until then, we have to heal after that last huge battle."

"Yeah…" Featherman's voice trailed off.

"Hey, everyone!" came Bubbleman's voice. "Look!"

"He just made something, no doubt," said Necroshade, barely conscious from sleeping.

Bubbleman glared at Necroshade. "Shut up. But yes, I did make something new."

"Ha," muttered Necroshade.

"Be quiet, Necroshade," said Burst Lady. "Bubbleman, what did you make?"

"I call it 'Miracle Fusion,'" said Bubbleman. "It allows us to fuse with each other even when we're knocked out, but only the conscious Heroes will be at full power. And when we de-fuse, the unconscious Heroes won't be able to fuse for a few days."

"Why do you put this negative stuff on your inventions…?" trailed off Wildheart.

"It doesn't matter," barked Burst Lady. "It can only help in the war against the Villains."

"Yeah!" added Bubbleman. "Here Burst Lady, I'm letting you keep it." He handed the Miracle Fusion to Burst Lady. It was like a tightly sealed scroll, held together with a ribbon and decorated with all the Heroes' colors.

"So, how do I use it?" asked Burst Lady.

"You simply-"

**BOOM**

**CRASH**

**INSERT OTHER OVERUSED SOUND EFFECT HERE**

"What the Hell!" cried Burst Lady.

"It's the Villains!" yelled Featherman over the roar of sound.

"Very good, Featherman," came a voice.

"Coalman!" yelled Burst Lady. "What are you doing here! How did you even find us?"

"Have you forgotten?" asked Coalman. "Necro Lady is the sister of Necroshade. They can tell where each other are."

"Necroshade?" asked Bladedge.

Curling his hands into fists, Necroshade looked at Necro Lady with pure hatred in his eyes.

"BITCH!" he screamed.

"WHAT? OH, THAT'S IT! DIE, YOU BASTARD!" The two dark siblings flew at each other, giving the cue for the other Villains and Heroes to fight.

"Alpha Magma!" cried Burst Lady. Her usual magma flowed out of her hands, coating the ground of the cavern.

"Clay Crash!" yelled Clayman. He threw himself into the wall, planning to bring the ceiling crashing down on Nebulosa, Dashi and Jungleman.

"NO!" screamed Burst Lady as the ceiling began to crumble. "Clayman, you idiot! The whole city is above us!"

Coalman paused.

"The _whole_ city, you say?"

"Oh sh-"

"Firestar!" cried Coalman, shooting out a large burst of flames in the shape of a star at the ceiling.

"NO!" yelled all the Heroes.

The rocky ceiling above them began to collapse. Large rocks fell to the ground, nearly hitting the combatants. Getting the idea, the other Villains began to launch attacks at the ceiling as well, with the full intent of destroying the city above them.

"Stop!" cried Burst Lady.

"That's not going to work!" yelled Bladedge. He flew up to the ceiling, trying to hold it up. "Help me!" he yelled.

"Come on!" yelled Featherman. He and the rest of the Heroes flew up to the ceiling, desperately trying to hold it up.

"Not gonna work!" yelled Coalman. "Pretty soon, your precious city will fall right into that magma you put on the ground, Burst Lady! Now die!"

Taking a moment from his attack, he charged up again. "FIRESTAR!" he screamed, launching an even bigger attack on the Heroes themselves.

"AH!" screamed all the Heroes, except for Burst Lady, who was healed by it.

"AND AGAIN! FIRESTAR!" He launched the attack again, which was one too many for the Heroes. Excluding Burst Lady, they all fell towards the magma.

"NO!" screamed Burst Lady. "What do I do?"

"…"

"I've got to save them!"

She flew down to her friends, in a desperate attempt to reach the lava and absorb it before they did. Plunging directly into it, she gathered her energy and absorbed the lava, right before her friends landed. So they got to hit the ground with a bone-shattering impact.

"Ha!" laughed Dashi. "Now they're nearly dead, and you can't save your city!"

"…No," said Burst Lady. She reached for her pocket into Hammerspace, pulling out a scroll.

Out of curiosity, the Villains all stopped their attacks to see what she was holding.

"What is that?" asked Tornami.

Looking up at the Villains, Burst Lady smiled.

"You'll see."

Upon finishing this sentence, Burst Lady jumped (not flew) into the air, flipping upside down and undoing the ribbon around the scroll. She twirled around in the air, holding it above her while it unraveled infinitely. Suddenly increasing her speed, she became nothing more than a red blur, striped with the colors of the scroll (1).

Three scrolls began to shoot out of the original, each shooting towards a Hero, unraveling in the same motion as the first. These scrolls surrounded Featherman, Clayman, and Bubbleman respectively. Glowing brightly, they sucked up the other Heroes into Burst Lady's vortex.

Suddenly, Burst Lady slowed down just enough for the Villains to see her face.

"Miracle Fusion!"

Her vortex exploding with light, Burst Lady disappeared into the light, along with the other Heroes. The light gradually lessened, and in its place was a new figure. None of the Villains could see it, as they were temporarily blinded. But as their eyes slowly grew used to the newfound light, they saw the figure for what it was.

A new Hero.

This Hero had golden armor, shining with the light it produced. The armor was very tight around the body, allowing for maximum speed and agility. But you could also sense pure power in there, ready to attack at any time.

The new Hero raised its head toward the ceiling, and with a flick of its hand, sent the whole thing back to where it was before.

"Wha-what is this thing?" stammered Coalman.

The golden Hero looked its enemy straight in the eye, and proclaimed in a powerful, majestic voice:

"Elemental Hero Elixier, ready to fight!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) If any of you watch the _Naruto_ anime, watch episode 43. Tenten's battle against Temari. I imagined Miracle Fusion much in the way Tenten uses her first Summoning Scroll.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it? I know I don't update often, but as I'm writing this, Comcast has failed in my area, so I can't use the Interweb. Neither can anyone else here who has Comcast. So I'll have plenty of spare time to write, and might even get the next chapter done before Comcast fixes the problem!

Also, Elemental Origins is nearing its end. I'll have 2 or 3 more chapters, then it's done. Just an FYI. Sorry, but I've had it planned out for quite some time now. And I can't guarantee that the other chapters will longer than this short one.


	10. A New Life

Um…hey. It's me again.

This is the last chapter of Elemental Origins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coalman simply stared at Elixier, jaw hanging open slightly.

"E-Elixier?" he asked.

Elixier smirked. "Yes." He snapped his fingers.

There was a giant implosion beneath the Villains, and the earth fell away, sending them beyond the sight of Elixier. They did not come back up.

Elixier flashed, then split back into the four original Heroes, each one fully restored.

"…What was that?" asked Featherman.

"Burst Lady," said Bubbleman. "How did you know how to use the Miracle Fusion?"

"I-I don't know," admitted Burst Lady. "It just came to me…" Her voice trailed off.

"Well, it doesn't matter," said Clayman. "We have to help the other Heroes." Clayman started to walk toward the most recent Heroes, but a dark flame suddenly shot up between him and them.

"Wha…" said Clayman, used to such things. "Oh God…"

The flame began to spread, engulfing the bodies of Necroshade, Wildheart, and Bladedge.

"NO!" cried Burst Lady. She ran up to the flames in a desperate attempt to absorb them, but recoiled, burnt for the first time in her life. "What is this?" she asked.

As if in response, the black flame grew bigger, and leaped into the air. It shot over her head, and went directly for her comrades. Soon, they were trapped in it as well, but no cries of pain were heard. Either they didn't speak, or they couldn't.

The flame grew bigger, engulfing the entire cavern. But strangely, Burst Lady felt no heat. She merely stayed there, staring in horror as the flames grew bigger, destroying her home and taking her friends.

"No…" she murmured. "No! NO!" She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face, falling to the floor below. "This can't be happening! It can't be!" But it was. And soon enough, the flames grew even bigger, and crashed over her like a tsunami, smothering her until she fell unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Burst Lady awoke, and instantly had to shield her eyes, as the chamber she was in was incredibly bright. It seemed to be made entirely of multi-colored light, including the floor she lay on.

Getting up off the ground, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the light, and looked around. Right next to her was a little boy.

Juudai Yuki.

"Juudai?" Burst Lady muttered. "What's he doing here?" The words barely left her mouth before the boy began to stir. "Juudai!" Burst Lady exclaimed.

"Ugh…" muttered Juudai. "My head…" Then he realized his idol was sitting next to him.

"Burst Lady!" he yelled. "Where are we?"

"I…don't know, Juudai. We'll have to wait and see."

"Or," came a voice. "Listen to me."

The two looked up and saw a man in gray-and-red armor, slowly floating down to them. His armor was especially thick on his left arm, and he wore a visor that covered his eyes. Above this, he had exceptionally long bluish hair. Behind the hair were two blades sticking up from his back armor.

"Who are you?" Burst Lady demanded.

"I am Doomguy," replied the man.

Burst Lady's breathing hitched. She stood in front of Juudai, shielding him from view.

"Do not fear me, Hero of Fire," said Doomguy. "I am merely here to help you."

"Get away from me," growled Burst Lady.

Doomguy tutted. "Ah, how naïve your mind is. My name has the word doom, but I am here to help you." he repeated.

"What do you mean?" asked Burst Lady.

"Can you get us home?" asked Juudai, walking in front of her.

"Juudai!" yelled Burst Lady. "Stay back!"

"Yes I can," said Doomguy.

Juudai turned around. "See, Burst Lady? He's here to help us!" He smiled innocently.

Burst Lady sighed. "Fine…but where are we?"

"You are in the Shadow Realm," replied Doomguy.

Burst Lady and Juudai stared at him.

"The Shadow Realm? It's bright?"

"This part is. This is the Land of Beginnings."

"What?" asked Juudai.

"Here, all Duel Spirits are born. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Dark Magician, Flame Swordsman. All were made here, and their inscriptions were found in Egypt."

"So what does this have to do with me?" asked Burst Lady. "I'm not one of these Duel Spirits!"

"Technically," replied Doomguy. "You aren't. You and the other Heroes and Villains were made here, but with the Gathering of the Elements. Most Duel Sprits are made of Shadow Energy."

Burst Lady stopped breathing. The Juudai spoke up:

"So Burst Lady is a Duel Monster?"

Doomguy smiled. "Yes, she could be." Then he stopped smiling and gave her a hard stare. "Burst Lady, you must return to your element. Otherwise, you will fight the Elemental Villains forever, and lose."

"What?" cried Burst Lady.

"Yes. You will eventually lose."

"No…" she trailed off.

"Does that mean Burst Lady will be gone forever?" asked Juudai.

"Yes," replied Doomguy. "She and the other Elemental Heroes must sacrifice their place on Earth, and return to their Elements. Doing so will seal away the Elemental Villains forever."

"Burst Lady?" said Juudai.

"What is it, Juudai?" she replied.

"I love you." He hugged her, breaking her moment of despair. She looked up from the ground, tears flowing freely. She hugged him back, like a mother to her child. "I love you too, Juudai."

Doomguy smiled, his heart warmed by the scene before him. "Burst Lady," he said. "It's time."

She looked up at him. "Yes," she said. She turned to Juudai. "Be brave when I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay!" said Juudai, smiling happily.

Burst Lady closed her eyes. Slowly, her skin began to turn red, and her eyes opened and blazed. She was engulfed in flames, not unlike the flame that had sent her friends here. For now she knew: The flame was of the Shadow Realm, and her friends had given their lives to save the world of humans.

Slowly, her body began to rise, and soon, there was a giant pillar of flame in the Land of Beginnings. It swelled to huge proportions, then slowly grew smaller, until it was gone and nothing was left.

Juudai stared at the place where Burst Lady had stood, and looked at Doomguy.

"Could you please send me home? I want to be alone. Indeed he did, as his eyes were watering, and tears were already flowing down.

"Yes," replied Doomguy. "But no one will remember the Heroes or the Villains. Their struggles will be lost forever. All except for you. You will be the only person in the world who will know of the Elemental Heroes, and their brave deeds."

Juudai nodded. "I understand."

"Good." There was a flash, and Juudai was alone in his room. He looked around, and saw the desk he never used. He sat down, and picked up a paper and a red crayon. He began to draw, and when he was done, he immediately started on another one, with a green crayon. He drew for hours, until he was done, then typed an e-mail on his parents computer. He scanned in his drawings, and sent the e-mail to KaibaCorp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months passed, and it was true. No one remembered the saga of the Heroes. Except for Juudai. And one day, when he went to get the mail for his mother, he noticed a package addressed to himself.

He gave his mother the mail, and opened up the package in his room. Out fell several cards, all with a yellow-and-brown vortex on the backs. He flipped them over, and saw the pictures of his heroes. The Elemental Heroes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There. It's done. Now you can't say I don't update, as the story is over. I hope you liked it. I know I loved writing it. Except for all those fight scenes.

Yokoshima Shonen (Yes, I changed my Pen Name)


End file.
